


Somewhere beneath the darkness

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Secret Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: “Wait, am I the last to know?” Kara asked in horror.
Relationships: Imra Ardeen/Gayle Marsh, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Somewhere beneath the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is requested by [something--unknown](https://something--unknown.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, they requested a reigncorp fic where Sam and Lena hid their relationship, and since I stopped watching sg since s3, heck I haven't finish s3 yet, I didn't know much about the new character and settle with the og of Superfriends. also, yes, theres a mention of mon-el in this fic, but hes not really here
> 
> Also, idk how this ended up almost 8k

It’s not that they were trying to hide their relationship; they just worried that the others won’t agree with it, especially with the whole Worldkiller debacle and not to mention that Lena was Sam’s boss, talk about awkward. Also, being in a relationship after Sam had Ruby was something new to her. No one really wanted a relationship with a single mom–well it’s their loss, not Sam’s, and Sam was fine with that. And then Lena Luthor came into her life, and everything went to shit, in a good and bad way. Suddenly Sam was yearning ( _yearning!_ Can you believe that?!) for Lena, even though she knew she shouldn’t, for lots of reasons.

“Shit!” Sam yelled as she accidentally broke her phone, again.

Even after Reign was gone, her power was still there. She didn’t notice this during her first two weeks after they defeated Reign. She was too tired to do anything after all. Lena was such a good friend back then, helping her with everything, she even came back to L-Corp just for that. In Lena’s defense, CatCo wouldn’t collapse just because she wasn’t there, plus James was actually a good boss, so it’s fine.

Reluctantly, Sam pressed the intercom. “Jess, could you please call Winn from the DEO and–“

_"And tell him that you broke your phone, again?"_ Sam could hear the sass in Jess’ voice.

“Yes.”

_"Maybe it’s time for L-Corp to truly invest in the unbreakable phone project."_

Sam hummed. “Sure, I’ll take it into consideration. Anyway, thanks, Jess.”

_"Oh, and my other boss,"_ Sam chuckled because it’s not that Jess hates working with her, Jess said she didn’t trust that Tessmacher gal, but Lena said she needed someone she trusted to look after Sam, and Jess stayed behind, " _said that she’s going to pick you up tonight so you guys can go home together."_

_Home._

Even after six months of Lena practically living with her and Ruby–at first, it was because Lena was concern that they didn’t really beat Reign, that somehow the alien still lingers deep within Sam’s consciousness–hearing the word home and thinking how lucky she has been, always made Sam’s heart flutter in happiness.

_"Miss Arias, did you hear me? I know you and Lena are currently on the honeymoon phase but…"_

Sam shook her head. “Thank you, Jess, I’ll text Lena later.”

_"Okay, just make sure you lock the door when Lena’s here. I didn’t want what happened last time to happen again."_

“We were just holding hands, Jess!”

_"Sure, hold hands."_

Sam just shook her head, but there’s a small smile on her lips. Yeah, it’s hard to hide their relationship from Jess.

She knew she shouldn’t be with Lena, at least that was what she kept telling herself since the moment she laid eyes on Lena. The young Luthor was so out of reach from her, even when she’s standing next to Sam, she feels like if she accidentally touches Lena, she would go and Sam would end up alone. She was a Luthor, after all, and despite her family’s bad reputation, Lena could have anyone she wanted.

And it never crossed Sam’s mind that all Lena wanted was her.

* * *

_Jess, five months ago_

Sam smiled softly as she saw Lena walking inside the office. “You know you didn’t have to come and check on me all the time.”

“I know, but I’m worried.” Lena sat on the sofa, taking off her heels while talking. “Do you feel any pain? Or memory loss? Or something?”

“I didn’t feel anything other than a headache,” Sam raised her hand when Lena wanted to speak. “Only because I have to deal with a bunch of idiots, nothing new.”

“Are you sure? We can check it if you want.”

Sam walked over to the sofa, ignoring all the paperwork. She kneeled in front of Lena, her hands finding its way to Lena’s knees. “Honey, I’m okay. You did good, you saved me, okay?”

“I know, but I’m still worrying about that…”

“Lena.” Sam touched Lena’s wrist softly. “I’m fine, really. Okay? Let me worry about you for once.”

“I’m fine, Sam, you don’t have to…”

“I read the news about how CatCo kept favoring Supergirl even after the fight in downtown today.”

Lena huffed, annoyed. “Well, people are idiots. They think Kara never even tries to take the fight away from a crowded place.”

Sam smiled and rubbed Lena’s hand, trying to make the anger go away. Ever since helping her with the whole Worldkiller thing, Lena found out the truth about Kara and everything and everyone. Well, she actually already knew that since day one. But Lena didn’t say anything, knowing the reason why Kara didn’t tell her was because of who she was. You can’t trust a Luthor with anything after all. It was an awkward week, to say the least. At least from Kara’s side, because she felt so guilty for lying to Lena, while Lena just brushed it off, she understood why Kara did it in the first place.

“– And then they have the nerve to say that L-Corp is…” Lena was still talking, probably about something unimportant, she just needed to vent.

“Hey,” Sam said softly.

Lena blinked a few times. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I just keep talking and…”

“It’s okay, I love hearing you talk. But I’m really tired right now,” Sam said apologetically. “Let’s go home.”

“Okay, I could grab my thing and get out of your hair in an instant.”

Sam laughed. “Lena, you’ve been staying there for a month, it's fine. I mean it when I said I love having you there.”

“Oh.”

Lena looked away, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

“If you still want to, I mean,” Sam clarified. “If you still want to live with me and Ruby, my door is open for you.”

“I would love to, yes,” Lena smiled brightly. “It’s nice, staying with you and Ruby. But what if Ruby…”

“She didn’t mind, don’t worry, I asked her already.”

“I guess we’re doing this backward, huh?” Lena laughed nervously.

Sam smiled coyly when she realized what Lena meant. “Yes, it seems so. Well, according to Alex I’m good as new. Maybe we could have a date or two? We already kissed one time.”

Sometimes having her superpowers has its ups and downs, and right now, it comes in handy because Sam could hear the way Lena’s heartbeat frantically at the mention of their first kiss a week ago. Sam still remembered it very clearly, thanks to her superpower, and right now, all she could think about was the softness of Lena’s lips, the way her breath hitched when Sam nipped her lips, or how desperately she was holding onto Sam’s shoulder as the Kryptonian kissed her swan-like neck.

“Sam, I…”

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Before Lena could answer it, someone opened the door, making both of them jump in surprise.

“Miss Arias, there’s…oh shit, sorry,” Jess said.

Sam cleared her throat and stood up. “It’s okay, Jess.”

Jess raised her eyebrow, she kept looking at Sam and then Lena. “Okay, I don’t want to beat around the bushes, are you two together?”

Sam looked over to Lena with a small smile, happy for seeing the young Luthor already looking at her softly.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll take that as a yes.” Jess sighed. “Just, just please lock the door next time, okay?”

And then Lena just laughed, Sam didn’t understand why maybe it’s a thing between Jess and Lena?

“Jess, we didn’t do anything,” Lena said between her laugh.

“And I like to keep it that way, I didn't want the two of you to ruin my memories by doing nasty stuff in the office.”

Lena hid her face behind her hands. “Jess.”

“Don’t worry, Jess, we will lock the door next time,” Sam winked.

Jess nodded her head and then smiled warmly. “I’m happy for the two of you, really.”

The two of them were holding hands and looking at each other tenderly.

“We’re pretty happy as well,” Sam said with a smile.

“Definitely.”

* * *

_Ruby, four months ago_

Lena raised her eyebrow when she saw Ruby sat outside of the principal office, throwing daggers to the other two kids sitting not far from her. Since they couldn’t contact Sam (she was helping Kara and Clark, yes Lena already knew about Superman as well, something about Kryptonian stuff, Sam wasn’t sure either since Kara didn’t really tell her everything), they called her private number. And now Lena was confused because this never happened to her before, getting called by the principal. She never made any problems while in school as well, always kept it to herself, and busied herself with reading.

“Ruby?”

The teen looked at her with wide eyes. “Lena! You came!”

“Well, yes, of course, is something…”

Before Lena could ask her question, someone came out of the office.

“Miss Luthor?”

That was Principal Thea, smiling politely, the kind that Lena used to do while talking to the board members. Lena nodded her head, hand on Ruby’s shoulder. She side-eye the kids, scowling at her for whatever reason.

“Please, come in.” She looked over to Ruby. “And you too, young lady.”

And now the two of them sitting inside the principal office and Lena thought that maybe she shouldn’t be here, but they couldn’t contact Sam (well, they couldn’t but Lena can, but then again, how could they explain that it only takes Sam a second to come back to National City from Tokyo? They had to make a story about Sam’s whereabouts, and they settled with a business trip to Tokyo, it’s easier that way) so now Lena’s here.

“Did something happen to Ruby?” Lena asked because she didn’t want Sam to come back and find her daughter’s been hurt.

Principal Thea was looking at Ruby with an eyebrow raised. “Do you want to tell her yourself, Ruby?”

“Ruby?” Lena asked, concerned. “Is something wrong?”

“Ipushedthoseboys.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Principal Thea sighed. “Ruby punched her two friends, the boys you saw outside.”

“Oh,” Lena blinked. “Okay, why?”

“They were saying bad things about you,” Ruby said quietly.

“And you punched them?”

“I told them to stop it, but they kept talking, and I didn’t punch them, they pushed me first and I pushed them back.” Ruby huffed, head still hanging low, unable to look at Lena or the principal.

Lena sighed deeply. “What they were saying about me, Ruby?”

“That you’re evil like you brother.”

Lena closed her eyes, this is what she feared when she started her relationship with Sam. She didn’t want Ruby to be a target for the bully, and being close to a Luthor was like wearing a red target on your back, a big red target. “Ruby…”

“I told them that you’re not evil because you saved my mom, and you helped Supergirl countless times!” Ruby didn’t hear Lena’s plea. “But they kept bad-mouthing you and they pushed me after I told them that and…”

And suddenly someone opened the principal door.

Lena raised her eyebrow at the intruders, briefly, the young Luthor could hear the man speak to the phone, something about raiding his wine cellar? And the woman–probably his wife–suddenly looked so pale, paler than Lena, but when her gaze met with Lena’s she composed herself back.

“Ah, Mr. Stan and Mrs. Stan, please, come in.”

The wife sat first, she fixed her collar as if she’s trying to hide something, but it was too late, Lena already saw it and she wished some people would actually care about presenting themselves and not coming into public space like the school without hiding their hickeys first. Lena shook her head and looked over to Principal Thea, while the older woman was still looking at Mr. Stan.

“Ruby,” Lena turned her gaze to the teen, sitting on her left side. “Why don’t you wait outside?”

“Make sure your child didn’t do any harm to my boys,” the wife sneered. “Again.”

Lena shook her head when she saw Ruby wanted to say something, she gave the teen a pointed look and Ruby left with a scowl on her face.

The husband finally finished talking on the phone, he sat next to his wife. “Alright, what’s this all about then?”

Fucking British.

“Well, Mr. Stan, according to Ruby Arias…”

“Wait,” the husband spoke, eyes on Lena. “Aren’t you that Luthor kid?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Didn’t know there’s another spawn of you demon. Lord has mercy for whomever the kid’s father was.” The husband snorted. “Obviously, my kids didn’t do anything wrong, that girl is a Luthor after all.”

“Actually, Mr. Stan…”

“You should probably thank them, yeah.”

“Like how you thank your friend for fucking your wife in secret?” Lena said suddenly. She had enough hearing this asshole talk. She didn’t actually know whether or not the wife had an affair, but from the way she kept trying to stay away from her husband, the way she scowled when he talked, not to mention the hickey and the stuff about the wine cellar. Well, Lena could be wrong and they would probably sue her, but it’s fine, she’s rich enough to deal with these kinds of pricks. She just had to find a way to explain it to Sam though. “Probably she’s fucking him in secret in your wine cellar.”

“I bet your fucking pardon?”

Hah, jackpot.

Lena smirked when she saw the wife’s eyes widen in shock and how she tried to hide the hickey.

“You said to your buddy on the phone before that you never went to your wine cellar since two years ago, and how the two of you should go there and raid it,” Lena began, “while you were talking on the phone, your wife is trying to hide her hickey, the one on her left shoulder, not to mention she reeks of alcohol, but she’s too sober. So probably, her partner drank all of the wine, or, she’s using the wine for sex, and really I didn’t know which one is worse.”

The husband suddenly gripped the wife’s wrist. “You! Are you fucking James behind my back?!”

“Oh, like you didn’t fuck Cecile behind my back!”

Lena was taken aback, well she didn’t expect that.

“Mr. and Mrs. Stan, please…”

“At least Cecile wants to hear my problems!”

“Please! She just wants your money!”

“Like James is any better!”

Lena pursed her lips and looked apologetically to Principal Thea, while the older woman just rubbed her temple. She shouldn’t say that, huh. Well, it’s not like Lena knew they both were having an affair.

“At least his co–“

“Mrs. Stan, please!” Principal Thea raised her voice.

“We’re going home, right now!” The husband stood up, scraping the chair as he stood. “Tell the boys to grab their stuff.”

“Sir, you leave now, I would give detention to the boys!” Principal Thea raised her voice. “This is not the first time they’ve hurt their friends and…”

“My boys are not a bully!”

“And your wife didn’t cheat on you,” Lena said smugly. “Yet, here we are.”

The husband’s face was all red, Lena only smiled sweetly while pretending to inspect her short nails.

“I will have my revenge on you, Luthor!”

“Get in line; you’re not the first that wants me dead.”

The Stan couple left as fast as they were coming, leaving behind a smug Lena and one tired Principal Thea. Guess that means those boys will get detention, good.

Ruby came inside the office with a bewildering look. “What happened?”

“Some grown-ups stuff.” Lena looked over to Principal Thea. “So, are you going to give Ruby detention as well? Or are we free to go?”

Principal Thea sighed deeply. “Ruby is one of my best students,” Ruby beamed at that. “She never causes any problems and is smart and always listens to her teachers.”

“Why am I sensing a but there somewhere?”

“Well, but, we do not tolerate violence in this school.”

“Yet you let those two boys walk free before,” Principal Thea looked away. “Because of what, their parents are a big donor for this school, is that it?”

At least Principal Thea had some decency to look guilty.

“How long are you going to punish her? A whole week?”

“No, just one day.”

“How about those boys?”

“A week.” Principal Thea said firmly. “They’ve been bullying all of their friends since the beginning of the school year, I’ve lost count on how many parents are coming here and telling me that their child was one of the twin victims.”

“And it takes a Luthor coming down here to finally punish the evil?” Lena didn’t wait for Principal Thea to answer. “So, will the detention begin from today or tomorrow?”

“Today, Ruby…”

“Ruby, you already have your things, right?” The teen nodded her head. “Good, let’s go home.”

“Miss Luthor…” Principal Thea stood up the moment Lena did. “Please understand that our school…”

“Your school didn’t tolerate violence, but as long as the parent keeps giving you money, you’ll look away. Don’t worry, I’m a Luthor after all, I know these kinds of things. Come, Ruby, let’s go home.”

Lena walked away from the principal office, Ruby following behind her.

“So, do you want to go home, or go to CatCo, or maybe to the lab?” Lena asked as they’re waiting for Sebastian to bring up the car.

“Mom never brought me to the lab before.”

Lena winked or tried to really, she can’t wink at all. She probably looks funny doing it. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your mom.”

Ruby giggled and nodded her head.

Sam said she already talked to Ruby about their relationship. Maybe Lena should talk about it with Ruby, as well? Ruby’s life is already affected by it. Lena cleared her throat. “Ruby… Do you know about me and your mom…”

“Yeah, I know,” She nodded. “Mom already told me a week ago.”

“And you’re okay that your mother is with me, a Luthor?”

“My mom is happy with you, and you saved her life,” Ruby smiled. “I’ve never seen my mom this happy before,” she sighed deeply. “I’m sad because you and mom have to hide your relationship because people hate you. I just want my mom to be happy.”

Lena side-hugged Ruby tightly. “Me too, Ruby, me too.”

* * *

_Winn, Imra, and Gayle, three months ago_

They didn’t really want to ask for Sam’s help, but Supergirl almost lost, the DEO couldn’t help her, and Alex was lying half dead in the middle of the abandoned warehouse that acted as the newest battlefield between Supergirl and co. and this week's adversary. So, Sam wore Reign’s costume one more time, but this time as herself, and she helped them without breaking a sweat.

Lena knew that Sam was practically invincible, but that small, nagging feeling in the back of her mind couldn’t stop whispering bad things.She knew Sam couldn’t get hurt, but it wasn’t the one that made Lena’s heart beat wildly inside her ribcage every time the camera zoomed in to Sam’s face. Lena was afraid that one of those moments, the eyes that looked over to the camera weren’t Sam’s.

Lena had to apologize to Winn because she gripped his shoulder a little too tight while watching the live feeds of Sam and the alien fought with each other. And she was the first that ran to Sam when she came back, carrying both Supergirl and Alex, both were half dead while there’s not a scratch on Sam.

Now, the two of them were sitting at the medbay, Lena was still hugging Sam as tightly as she could and Sam just let her, hugging her back albeit not too hard.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Sam kept saying over and over again, hands rubbing Lena’s shoulder while the young Luthor cried into the crook of her neck.

“When I saw the alien punch you…”

“Hey now, I didn’t feel that punch,” Sam said between her laughter. “Honest.”

Yet Lena kept crying and Sam finally understood why.

“Reign is gone, Lena. It’s alright. That’s all me, not Reign.” Sam cupped Lena’s face tenderly. “Reign is dead and I survive because of you.”

And Sam tried to kiss away Lena’s sadness over and over again, focusing all of her sense on Lena that she didn’t notice someone entered the med bay if it wasn’t for his squeak of surprise.

“Oh, sorry!” Winn said, already turn around to give them privacy. “I just wanted to tell you that Ruby and James are on their way to DEO.”

“Thank you, Winn.” Sam didn’t like the idea of leaving Ruby behind with James, he came after the first wave of attack, trying to get to Sam because the communication was cut-off, but going to DEO at that time was risky for them because the alien was still running rampant in the middle of the city, so they were hiding in L-Corp.

“So, uh, you two are together now?”

“Yes.”

Sam was looking at Lena, shocked. It’s not like they were hiding their relationship, not really, they just didn’t talk about it, and no one asked, so hey. “Yes, we are.”

Winn finally looked at them, he’s smiling softly. “That’s nice. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you, Winn.” Lena smiled back.

“So, uh, no one knows about this?”

“No, we, uh…” Lena glanced at Sam, while Sam nodded. “This… We’re still pretty much new in this kind of relationship. So we don’t…”

“Yes, of course, you guys are just trying to enjoy it, yeah, don’t worry, sorry I asked,” Winn said in a hurry, he’s blushing. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you, Winn.”

He left as fast as he came.

Sam sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice him coming.”

“It’s okay, Sam.” Lena rubbed Sam’s cheekbones. “Maybe you do need a rest. Just because you weren’t hurt doesn’t mean you didn’t need any rest.”

Before Sam could say anything, someone entered the med bay again.

“Imra, I told you I’m fine!”

“We still need to check! And why are all of the equipment so…” Imra stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sam and Lena sitting on the bed, holding each other’s hands. “Oh.”

Gayle smacked into her back, whining. “Babe, you should be more careful…” She raised her eyebrow when she saw what made her girlfriend stop abruptly. “Well, well, well.”

“What?” Sam asked a little bit tired because even though Gayle didn’t really hurt her, she still remembered everything that happened to Reign, and it was hard to shake it off, so of course, it wasn’t that easy to forget that Gayle once used all of her power to bring Reign to her knees, and she succeeded. So Sam didn’t really know how to act around her, even though Gayle was pretty much fine with working together with Sam and Supergirl, and of course her girlfriend from the future.

“I know the two of you are together!” Gayle said with glee because she’s a little shit. In a good way, probably, Sam wasn’t sure; at least she’s not a villain anymore. Gayle whirled Imra around so they were facing each other. “You lost the bet,” Gayle tapped her lips. “I demand my prize.”

“What bet?” Lena asked with a frown.

“I’ve been seeing the way to two looks at each other, I didn’t even need a power to actually read minds, I know the two of you are together,” Gayle smirked. “And the princess over here,” at first _princess_ was a term of mockery between the two of them. Sam didn’t really understand what bought it on, but Gayle seems to have so much fun calling Imra a princess since the latter had trouble adjusting in the 21st century, and Gayle used to say _‘she looks like a lost princess_ ’, “said that the two of you are probably just friend, so I made a little bet. Babe, is humans really that different in the future that you can’t tell they’re always eye-fucking each other?”

Imra groaned and hid her face behind her hands. “Of course not!” She groaned again before finally kissed Gayle’s cheek in a hurry, face beet red. She wasn’t really the type of PDA, while Gayle, on the other hand, Sam was sure she would happily fuck Imra in public. “There! Happy?”

“Not really, but it will do, for now.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena,” Imra said meekly. “I didn’t know that you and Sam were here.”

“It’s okay, Imra.” Lena answered.

To say everyone was shocked when they found out that Imra and Gayle were actually together was an understatement. After the battle against Reign, Imra decided to stay behind after the rest of the Legion went back to the future, she said something about her destiny. Until three weeks ago when the couple finally announced that they were together. Apparently, in the future, everyone was born with a birthmark that later became known as a soulmark, and you and your destined soulmate had the same one on your body. Gayle had a star-shaped birthmark on her shoulder, while Imra had her mark on the outside of her right thigh. Imra said that no one had a star-shaped mark in the future, and she knew this because everyone had to write down their soulmark as part of their identity because lots of people had been faking their soulmark to con someone. So it was understandable why Imra jumped to the conclusion that Gayle was her soulmate based on the mark, while Gayle, on the other hand, didn’t believe her at first, but it looks like she changed her mind.

Mon-El, well, the Mon-El from this time, were the first that said how this relationship was probably based on lies, or how Gayle was manipulating Imra using her power and all that, he didn’t believe about the whole soulmark thing. Hell, Sam and Lena didn’t really believe it either, but the two of them were happy, real happiness, one that Sam knew so much since she kissed Lena, and that’s more than enough proof for her that Gayle wasn’t manipulating anyone. Imra told him, told everyone, that it wasn’t like that and really, it’s not his place to say it.

_'You know, at first, I thought the idea of staying in the past was bad and I’m just trying to run away from my destiny, even though my Mon-El said that my destiny is here, with Gayle and he wanted me to be happy. I thought he’s wrong, it wasn’t the first time he’s wrong about something crucial after all, and every day since Legion left, I spent my days worrying because I thought I would yearn for you again, Mon-El, but I was so wrong. This timeline you and the future you are so different it feels like the two of you were actually a different person.’_

He shut up after that, and didn’t bother to disturb the couple again. And from the looks of it, his effort to win over Kara again ended up futile, Sam didn’t really know why they broke up in the first place, not even Lena, but honestly, it’s the first time Sam saw Kara so happy every time she got a text from someone. Sure, Sam could use her superpower to find out, but that felt so wrong. They’re friends now, and friends talk to each other about their relationship and everything, right?

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” Imra said firmly.

“What? No! Babe!” Gayle groaned. “Imagine the drama! Come on! I want to teach you everything the 21st century has to offer!” She pointed toward Sam and Lena. “And this is a romance conflict waiting to happen!”

“No means no, Psi.”

Sam tried to laugh behind her hand but failed, the glare Gayle shot at her only made Sam laugh harder. She knew when Imra called her by her _villain_ name, it meant she was dead serious.

“Fine,” Gayle sighed dramatically. “It’s your loss. Imagine the drama! Kara didn’t know! And James!”

Imra mumbled another apology to Sam and Lena as she dragged Gayle out of the med bay.

“Imagine if James finds out, babe! That would be hilarious!”

Sam looked over to Lena with a raised eyebrow. “What’s wrong with James?”

Lena only shrugged, that’s a problem for future her.

* * *

_James, two months ago_

Today was great, peaceful, and no one was stupid enough to make her angry, no alien tried to kill anyone, nor her mother trying to kidnap her and the like, not to mention Sam was here with her at CatCo after she dropped Ruby off to her summer training camp on NASA. They are finally, _finally,_ alone. So when Sam came to her office at CatCo, swaying her hips and with a confident smirk on her lips, Lena couldn’t really help herself but to pull down her girlfriend to her lap and kissed her hungrily.

“Okay, but we do need to eat,” Sam laughed between kisses.

“Well, I’m working on my apatite right now.”

Sam huffed, trying to mask her moan when Lena nibbled her jawline.

“I mean real food.”

“Sure, that would work as well.”

Sam just laughed and shook her head before kissing Lena softly.

“Sam, I…”

Before Lena could finish, someone opened the door, and everything happened all at once.

Sam whispered a panic _‘shit!’_ before dropped to her knees and hid under the table–Lena made a mental note to thank Jess for suggesting her to buy _an actual table_ , Jess’ words, not Lena, unlike the one that she had on L-Corp, the one where people couldn’t hide under it–Lena was fixing her hair and blouse, and then James came inside with a smile on his face.

Lena cleared her throat, glad because she’s fast enough to grab her phone and made it look like she’s reading something on it, instead of almost getting caught making out with her very hot girlfriend. “James? Is something wrong?”

“No, actually, uh, I was just wondering about tonight.”

Lena tried to remember her schedule for tonight (other than having sex with Sam), and then she smiled when she remembered. “Of course, game night at Kara’s, right?”

James nodded. “Yeah, I was thinking if we could go there together.”

Lena stared at him. “Why? You don’t have a ride?”

“What? No, I have a ride. I just mean that, you know, if you want to go there with me.” James rubbed his neck.

Lena was still staring at him blankly. “I don’t understand. Whatever for? I mean we both have cars, right.”

James laughed nervously while fixing his tie. “I, uh, I’m asking you out. You know, as in on a date.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Lena looked down and found Sam was biting her lips, probably trying to hold back her laughter. She laughed nervously as well, because how do you explain this? Lena put her phone down slowly. “James,” she began, “this is going to be awkward, but I’m a lesbian.”

James actually took a step back. “Oh. I thought. I mean, you and Jack…”

Lena cleared her throat. “I don’t love Jack the way I love women, but I do love him, he’s a dear friend of mine after all.” Even though he almost died because he didn’t listen to her while experimenting on his newest stuff, but at least he’s fine now, and will listen to whatever Lena has to say when it comes to the nanobytes tech. Or she would ask Sam to bully Jack so that he would listen.

“I’m sorry, Lena, I didn’t…”

“It’s okay. But I do hope this clears it up, that I don’t like you romantically, James. I like you as a friend,” a beat, then. “That is, if you want a Luthor as your friend.” Lena hated herself for sounding a little desperate for having a friend.

“Of course, I did ask you on a date, you know. You are a Luthor, but you’re Lena to me.” James flashed his charming smile. “See you at game night?”

“See you tonight.”

Sam sighed deeply before coming out from under the table after James was gone. “That was awkward.”

Lena could only laugh and shook her head, beckoning Sam to come closer with her fingers.

* * *

_Alex, one month ago_

“Alex, it was one time,” Sam said with a groan when she saw Alex entered her office in L-Corp.

“No. It’s not just one time; you’ve done it all the time, Sam. Every. Single. Time.”

Sam rubbed the spot between her eyes and sighed. “Why can’t you just let it go?”

Alex sat on one of the chairs, arms crossed. “No.”

“God, maybe I should’ve killed you every time I played as the imposter.”

“How did you know it was me?”

Alex was, well, mad, because Sam, for some odd reason, always figured it out every time Alex was the imposter. Alex thought she’s using her power, but really, what kind of power does she possess to find out what was Alex’s character role while they were playing _Among Us_ during one of their game nights. Sure, she could make mods for the game, but why would you cheat while playing this kind of game?

It’s been raining since two weeks ago, and since SuperFriends didn’t want to skip their annual game night because they couldn’t go to Kara’s place since it was raining really hard, they settled for playing an online game. Ruby was the one that suggested _Among Us_ in the first place, and everyone agreed. Kara was with Alex at that time, but they both played their own character, Winn, James, Imra and Gayle–but mostly Gayle was playing since Imra didn’t understand how to play it yet–,Sam and Ruby also played their own character while Lena just watched them, and two random people.

They played for about three or four hours before Alex decided that she had enough of Sam cheating (she’s not), so they stopped playing.

And now Alex was here, in front of Sam, still angry because of last night's session.

“It was a lucky guess!”

“Lucky guess for five times in a row? Every time I’m the imposter, Sam! How do you know?!”

Sam laughed despite Alex glaring at her. “Look, Alex…”

Before Sam could finish, someone entered her office.

“Sam, darling, where’s Jess? I need to…” Lena stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alex sitting in the office, eyebrow raised and a hint of a smile on her lips, while Sam just shrugged. “Oh, Alex. Didn’t know you’re here.”

“Yeah, just dropping by because someone didn’t want to admit that she’s cheating.”

Lena chuckled as she walked toward Sam, standing next to her girlfriend with her hand on Sam’s shoulder. They’ve known Alex knew about them, from the way Alex was looking at them, they way Alex raised her eyebrow every time they’re out drinking together, but Alex never say anything other than a smile and she raised her glass to Sam and Lena when the couple just laced their fingers together in front of Alex during one of their game night at Alex’s place. They’re not ready to voice it out, not yet.

“You still can’t let it go, Alex?”

Alex shook her head, making the couple chuckle together. “I want a rematch this weekend.”

Sam sighed and looked over to Lena with a tired smile. “See what I have to deal with, babe?”

“Oh no, I’m not helping you out from this one,” Lena said before she kissed Sam’s forehead.

And Alex groaned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Kara, present_

When Lena decided to move to National City, she never thought she would find a family, yet here she was. Lena watched with a smile as everyone went inside Sam’s house, no, their home, when it was Sam’s turn to host the game night. The only one wasn’t here was Ruby because she had a sleepover with her soccer team.

“Sam let you pick the color for your living room?” Kara asked after she sat on one of the sofas.

Lena had to bite her lips from stopping herself from saying _'actually it’s our living room’_ because Kara didn’t know yet, and she and Sam were planning on telling everyone, officially, about their relationship tonight. “I have a better taste than her.”

Kara smiled. “Oh, and thanks for letting me invite one of my friends.”

“You’re not going to tell us who the mysterious friend is?” Winn asked, he sat next to Kara.

“No, it’s a surprise!”

“As long as it’s not His Majesty Prince Mon-El of Daxamite, I’m fine,” Gayle mocked, and that earned her a kick from Imra. “Sorry, too soon?”

Something akin to sadness flashed in Kara’s blue eyes, but it was easily replaced with something else. “No, it’s okay. You guys were right; I need to stop mopping for Mon-El while he didn’t think of me that way anymore.”

Sometimes Lena thought how stupid Mon-El could be, being angry at Kara simply because she supports Imra and Gayle’s relationship, and then leaving her after their huge fight, causing a ruckus at one of the alien bars, and he almost humiliates Kara in front of all of the other patrons when she and Sam came to pick him up (Sam told her she had a feeling that Mon-El would do something stupid, she’s been in Kara’s position once upon a time, so she knew the type, that’s why she came along with Kara as a backup), if it weren’t for the broken nose courtesy to Sam, he would probably do it. After that, he was banned from the DEO and Superfriends, and the prince was now a homeless man with no skill whatsoever to survive the earth’s harsh and cold environment. But Sam always keeps an eye on him, making sure he won’t do anything stupid, well, stupider, and blemish Supergirl’s name.

“I’m just glad I didn’t have to stop myself from punching Mon-El again,” Alex said suddenly, and then she hugged Kara as tightly as she could. “And I’m darn glad I could get to hang out with my sister again.”

Sam came in with James behind her, both were carrying their food for tonight’s game night. Ever since Sam’s power was awakened, her appetite suddenly rivals Kara’s. That’s supposed to be Lena’s first clue that something happened to Sam back then, but Lena thought she was probably busy ogling Sam to notice it. “Do you need help with that, honey?”

“No, we’re fine, babe. Right, James?” Sam grinned as she hip-checked James, making him almost drop all of the boxes he was holding. Sam just laughed when James yelled ‘Sam, I almost dropped it!’

From the corner of her eyes, Lena saw the way Kara tilted her head to the side, and briefly, she feared that Kara had noticed it from the way she and Sam addressed each other. But Lena used to call everyone with terms of endearment, so that wasn’t suspicious, right?

“Okay, so what movie should we watch?” Winn rubbed his hands gleefully, he probably going to suggest yet another obscure horror movie, again. Not that Lena didn’t like horror movies, but she couldn’t just enjoy it.

“Please no horror,” Kara pleaded.

At the same time, Gayle and Alex both said. “Horror!”

Lena just shook her head while hearing everyone yell out the movie’s title they want to watch.

“Look, Kara, it’s four against one,” Winn said, ignoring Imra’s confused look because she didn’t agree with that genre, “so tonight’s movie is horror!”

“Wait, how about Sam? And James!” Kara whipped her head. “Lena!”

Lena shrugged. “I’m down if you want to watch horror.”

“Yo, Supes, you’re literally an alien, and you’re afraid of a ghost?” Gayle asked.

“Shut up!” Kara glared, face almost as red as her cape.

Not long after that James and Sam came into the living room, hands full of food.

“I’m fine with horror,” James said before he sat next to Gayle on the floor.

“See!” Winn said with pride.

“Horror it is.” Sam sealed the deal. “Sorry, I couldn’t find your favorite yogurt.”

“It’s okay, thank you for looking for it.” Lena kissed Sam’s lips softly.

Kara gasped loudly. “WHAT?”

Lena closed her eyes, shit damn it, shit, fuck!

“What, you didn’t know, Supes?” Gayle asked while slurping her noodles.

Oh fucking asshole, Lena made a mental note to ask Imra to punish Gayle for that.

“No!” Kara stood up. “Did all of you already know about this?! Wait, am I the last to know?” She asked in horror.

Everyone was looking everywhere except Kara.

“Kara,” Lena began. “I… Me and Sam… We didn’t mean to hide our relationship like this,” she sighed. “We just, this relationship is pretty new to us, and we didn’t know how everyone would react with this relationship, with everything that happened with the Worldkiller and Reign.” Lena smiled when Sam was holding her hand. “And also with you and Mike, Mon-El,” Lena flinched, she didn’t want to bring up this issue, but alas, she had to. “I didn’t want to make you feel that I’m rubbing my relationship in your face while your own is…”

“I… I need a minute.”

* * *

“I’m sorry.”

Kara whipped her head. “What?”

Lena approached Kara slowly as if she was afraid that her best friend would fly if she did something wrong. Good thing Kara only went outside, and not flying to somewhere Lena couldn’t reach. “For not telling you sooner, about me and Sam.”

“No, Lena, no,” Kara shook her head. “It’s not that, I…”

Lena’s eyes widened when Kara suddenly stood in front of her, already holding her hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing, Kara?”s

“I just realized that I finally understand how you feel, when I lied to you about my secret identity.”

They already had this conversation for the hundredth time.

“Kara, it’s okay, I…”

“Lena, please, let me finish.”

Lena nodded.

“I feel like I’m a bad friend because you couldn’t talk to me about your relationship with Sam, that you have to hide your relationship with her while I’m around. I did the same to you when I was hiding my identity from you.”

“But that was different, Kara. You did it to protect yourself.”

“And so did you! You were trying to protect yourself and your relationship with Sam,” Kara tightens her gripped on Lena’s hands. “I’m sorry for being such a bad friend. You can’t talk to me about your relationship because you’re so afraid that you would hurt me. I feel like I’m holding out everyone’s happiness, and…”

“Kara, listen to me,” Lena said sternly. “You’re never, ever holding out someone’s happiness,” she cupped Kara’s face. “Do you hear me?” Kara nodded. “I’m happy with Sam, but it broke my heart because I can’t talk about it with you and…”

“Are you really happy with Sam?”

Lena took a step back, smiling softly. “I am, very much.”

“Does Ruby know?”

“Yes, and she’s happy for Sam, for us.”

And Kara smiled and took her hand again. “That’s all I want to hear. I know Sam would never hurt you, but if she did…”

“You’ll be the first to know.” But yes, Sam would never hurt her.

Kara gasped. “Wait, so that time when I caught you guys in the kitchen?”

Lena coughed and tried to stop herself from remembering that night, but the way her cheeks burned told her she failed. So she just nodded sheepishly.

Kara groaned and hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

“Kara, it’s okay,” Lena said between her laugh. “Come on, let’s get inside, everyone is waiting for you.”

“Really?” Kara asked, peeking through the gap of her fingers.

Lena nodded and offered her hand to Kara.

They went back inside hand-in-hand.

* * *

“Wait, wait, my friend is outside!” Kara said when the gang finally stopped teasing Kara about her brooding.

“Oh, so we finally know who is this mysterious friend?” Winn asked. “I still don’t believe that you have friends outside of us, you know.”

“Winn, that’s cruel.” A beat, then. “But it’s kinda true,” Alex added.

Kara, thankfully, didn’t use her power to go to the door, everyone could hear Kara’s happy squeal, from the living room, everyone was eyeing everyone, trying to come up with the mysterious friend identity, but most of them came up blank, even Alex who only shrugged.

“Guys!” Kara said gleefully. “She’s finally here!”

Alex choked on her drink while James dropped his pizza to the sofa.

“LUCY?”

Lucy Lane smirked, her left hand rested comfortably on Kara’s waist. “Glad to see everyone is still alive and kicking.”

* * *

_Lillian_

“Lena may not have realized what you were doing, but I do.”

Lillian sighed deeply and set her wine glass back to the kitchen counter. “Never in my wildest dream have I imagined you as an alien, Sam. A gold digger, maybe, since my daughter is weak for a pretty lady, a trait she inherited from her father, mostly, but never an alien.”

“What do you want, Lillian?”

“A good mother would probably ask you to stay away from my daughter, to stop corrupting her,” The older woman sighed and stood up. “But I’ll settle with this instead: I’ll kill you if you hurt my daughter. You may think you’re invincible, but I will find your weakness, alien.” Lillian sneered.

“Oh, so now you cared about Lena?” Sam bared her teeth.

“I always care for her, but she thinks I’m just using her.”

“You were, you still are. What, are you afraid the Luthor family will lose their crown as number one alien hater if one of them is seen out and about with an alien?”

Lillian’s jaw tensed. “Not everything is about that.”

“Sure,” Sam said in spite. “Stay away from my family and my home.”

“She’s not your family.”

“Funny, I thought you’re the one that’s not part of the family.”

Lillian rolled her jaw; eyes flashed dangerously, the tiniest smirk on her face made Sam’s skin bristle.

“Get out of my home, or I’ll kick you out myself.”

Lillian put an envelope on the kitchen counter. “A list of names of the congress members that are planning to kill the president. She thinks she’s being sly, hiding her true nature, but some people can see behind the cheap tricks.”

“And why are you giving me this?”

“A truce, for the sake of my daughter.”

“Just because you throw your friends under the bus, doesn’t mean she’ll forgive you in an instant.”

“Of course not, I didn’t raise an idiot like that.”

“Last time I checked, you’re not the one that raised her.”

Lillian sighed deeply and rubbed her temple. “Do whatever as you wish the list.”

“Good, now get out.”

And Lillian left from where she’s coming, the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, the Imra/Gayle part came out of nowhere and I was like, huh.
> 
> anyway, let me know what you think, and yes I'm still on [tumblr](https://nightwhite13.tumblr.com)


End file.
